Hiromichi Kojima story
by yankumie
Summary: "The girl swallowed and carefully pulled off the cover revealing the man's face. She froze, feeling blood leave her face. Her heartbeat sped up and she suddenly felt dizzy. *How...?* she thought almost desperately. His face was so painfully familiar..."


**Hiromichi Kojima Story**

**(Hiromichi Kojima is 43 years old)**

**Chapter One:**

My name is Kagami Ren, twenty years old, blood type AB, height 177cm, weight 51 kg and I am a female. The reason I am mentioning my gender is due to the fact that everyone thinks otherwise. It's not that I am a manly woman; it's the fact that I dress and act like male. Right now you are probably wondering why I would do something of the sort. Well, I don't have any particular reason; I partially like being mistaken for a guy. It makes me laugh when someone calls out: "Excuse me, young man." then I turn around and smile, they stare in shock, quickly changing their line "Or...woman", that mainly worked during school days. When I entered the University, life became duller. Even though the amount of people surrounding me increased, my interests and amusements changed. It was no longer amusing pretending to be a male, so I've changed my tactics: I lead a double life. During the day time I was a quiet, nerdy tomboy, who barely spoke to anyone, but during the night I've changed into a feminine party animal. I went almost to every party I could find and was interested in, I've tried different clubs and dances, met with people of different ages and statuses. My life seemed perfect, until one crucial night, when I accidently got involved with _him_. And that was when my story begun...

She opened her eyes and stared at the first thing that came in front of her sight. It was a ceiling; bright white colour hurt her eyes making the girl wince. She sighed heavily and sat up slowly and carefully, feeling the evidence of a wild night quickly wrap around her. She groaned quietly holding onto her head and gazing around. The room was familiar yet it wasn't her own. "Ugh." A sharp pain pierced her head as she tried to move again. The continued looking around the room, but still couldn't remember where she was. She looked down at her body feeling slightly shocked. She was completely naked, covered by a bed sheet. She had no doubt of what happened, but...who was her partner? She groaned feeling something grip on her waist. She yelped and looked down at a strong arm that found its way around her bringing her closer to its owner. She blinked in realisation that her vision wasn't clear. *I must have taken out the lenses.* she thought leaned closer to the man lying beside her. She couldn't see his face; it was covered by the bed sheet. The girl swallowed and carefully pulled off the cover revealing the man's face. She froze, feeling blood leave her face. Her heartbeat sped up and she suddenly felt dizzy. *How...?* she thought almost desperately. The man's sleeping face was content and...So painfully familiar.

"Kojima-san..." she whispered covering her mouth with both hands. *Shit! Out of all people in world...it had to be him!* she though feeling her body shake in desperation to get away. She took a deep breath and lifted up his arm quickly slipping away and out of bed. She didn't bother to cover up, knowing the man was asleep, and she had to get away as quickly as possible. She looked around at various dirty tissues and other items they used at night feeling extremely dizzy once again. She looked around searching for her clothes and spotting them at the entrance of the flat. Ren quickly picked them up and started putting them on, not bothering with all the buttons.

"Hey, good morning." She heard a voice behind which made her freeze. All she wanted that moment was to disappear."Won't you have breakfast with me?" he asked. She heard soft noises of cloths moving, which could mean just one thing. Kojima was up and approaching her. Ren didn't know what to do; she didn't want to face him, so she stayed still, with her back facing the man. She felt a hand land on her shoulder which made her want to scream in terror. "Won't you talk to me?" he whispered into her ear causing her to shiver.

"N...no." she mumbled. He was too close.

"Hey, what's your name by the way?" he asked. Ren's eye twitched. She brushed off his hand and turned around. The man looked at her wide eyed; he didn't know what to say.

"You already know, Kojima-san..."

Kojima paced back and forth on the training grounds. He couldn't seem to concentrate on the training. His mind was occupied with the events that happened the night before. He still couldn't believe that the girl he picked up at a night club turned out to be one of his closest friend's daughter. The shock still lingered throughout his body; every time he thought about it; his whole body covered with goosebumps and shook as if he had a fever. And yet the worse thing was - she lived next door to him. When he moved into his new apartment, he didn't expect his neighbour to be Ren Kagami. It was a pleasant surprise when one morning she accidently bumped into him. Her hair was a mess, and her glasses seemed slightly deformed. The clothes she wore resembled those of a boy and her handbag was huge. He still remembers her confused look as she stared at him when he greeted her and hugged her.

"Kojima-san?" she finally let out. He was happy that she recognised him. The little Ren was finally all grown up. Still as messy and confused, but matured. "KOJIMA-SAN!" she yelled happily after making sure it was him. She wrapped her arms around him, allowing her bag to fall on the floor and hat fall off her head. He hugged her back just as happily. He used to often visit her father when she was younger; every time he'd come he'd bring her a souvenir from a country he visited; she especially enjoyed the sweets. He used to play with her and she used to tell him her childish worries. She loved spending time with Kojima. But when she turned eleven, her family moved to America where she spent six years of her, which changed her drastically. When they were finally back, Ren moved out and started living alone. After she graduated from school, she immediately applied for the University in a different city to where her parents lived and moved as soon as she had the chance. Kojima didn't see her ever since. Her parents only sighed and blamed her behaviour on the "age", but as she grew older she didn't change.

Kojima sighed heavily running his fingers through hi short hair. *What have I done?* he questioned himself, yet he couldn't find an answer. *How can I look her parents in the eyes?* the man couldn't help but groan loudly as he kicked the ground.

"Oi, Kojima?"

Kojima turned around to face the new pitcher of Lycaons.

"Tokuchi...what is it?" he asked slightly at loss.

"That's what I wanted to ask." The blonde replied smoking his usual cigarette. "You are not concentrating today. At all."

Kojima didn't argue. "Sorry."

"What's bothering you?"

Kojima raised his eyebrows in surprise. Was Tokuchi actually interested? He shook his head and picked up his bat.

"Nothing." He replied shortly. "I'll try harder."

Tokuchi watched as the best batter walked past him to his position. It was unlike Kojima to carelessly treat the game he loved with all his heart. Even Tokuchi could tell that he was bothered. The blonde narrowed his already narrow eyes and eyed the tallest man of the team. "A woman is definitely involved."

Ren looked at his book with unseeing gaze. The lecturer's words never reached her ears, so she didn't bother taking any notes. When the lecture was finally over, she walked out of the building making her way to the railway station. She had to take a train home, but going back was the last thing she wanted. She knew that _he_ was close, he was _next door_, _near_ her and it terrified her. Ren played with her hair unintentionally as she watched the world outside the window. The sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon.

She walked into a convenience store. The lights were bright as usual which made her shiver unpleasantly. Ren fixed the glasses on her nose and made her way to readymade bento. She looked at the different selection and after a small consideration picked up two. She stalked towards the counter when she saw two men entering the store; one was a blonde with a cigarette in his mouth and the other no other than Kojima. She swallowed hard and looked down as she continued making her way to the counter. She placed the bento and various sweets in front of a young man who started quickly adding up the prices.

"Today you have even more of a sweet tooth than usual." He commented. Ren stared at him and smiled lightly, pushing up her glasses. He wasn't a bad guy but the last thing she wanted was to attract the attention of a certain someone. "Cash or card?" the young man asked.

"Cash." She mumbled back handing him the notes.

"Thank you, please come again." The seller smiled as he handed her the change, but Ren ignored it, quickly making her way out of the store.

"Ren!" his voice stopped her. She grimaced as if she was in pain and turned around plastering a smile on her un-amused face.

"Kojima-san." She called back feeling an urge to run. An awkward silence fell between them. The blonde watched carefully, moving his eyes from Kojima to Ren and vice versa.

"How are you? Are you okay?" Kojima finally asked.

"Great." She retorted. "And you?"

"Good." another silence filled the air. Tokuchi raised his thin eyebrows.

"I'm Tokuchi Toua." His voice was like a knife cutting through the thick silence. Ren looked at the blonde and smiled lightly.

"Kagami Ren, pleasure." She replied quickly.

"So you know each other?" Toua didn't bother beating around the bush.

"Ren is the daughter of my close friend." Kojima replied as he continued looking at the girl. Toua smirked lightly.

"So what is your relationship?" Toua was too frank, Ren didn't like it.

"Nothing!" Kojima rushed say which annoyed the girl even more. She took out a cigarette offering Toua one as well. He accepted nodding his head, as he waited for her answer, completely ignoring Kojima's.

"Smoking is prohibited in this store." The same annoying young man yelled from the counter.

"F-ck buddies." Ren finally let out, causing Kojima to choke on air. He looked at her wide eyed and shocked.

Toua smirked. "I thought so."

"No, that..." Kojima tried to explain, but Tokuchi once again ignored him.

"How old are you?" he asked eyeing the girl.

"How old do you think I am?"

Tokuchi thought for a moment. "Around twenty." Ren nodded.

"How old are YOU?" he asked addressing Kojima. The tall man swallowed unsure if he should reply. He felt horrible.

"Forty three."

"Oh." Amusement clearly written all over Tokuchi's face didn't comfort Kojima. He sighed heavily rubbing his temples. Ren blinked in realisation. The man she slept with was twenty three years older than her. *How the hell did that happen?* she thought in annoyance, feeling disgusted with herself. She wasn't against relationships with older men, but not with someone twenty three years older, and not her father's close friend and especially NOT Hiromichi Kojima.

"Kojima, you don't fail to amaze me." Toua chuckled. Hiromichi didn't reply; he looked down at the floor quietly wishing to disappear. Ren didn't bother to say anymore either. She put her hat on pulling it over her forehead and eyebrows. Her face felt hot; she wondered if it was because she was annoyed with Kojima. She didn't want to think about it. "Anyway," she said not looking at the two, "I'm off." She felt a piercing gaze eyeing her back, but she didn't turn around. Ren rushed back home not seeing anything around her. She kicked the door closed and stalked into the kitchen. She threw the bento on the table and dropped her jackets and hat on the floor, kicking her shoes off in process.

"_Ren is the daughter of my close friend."_ She mimicked narrowing her eyes. "Old fart."

She opened the fridge and took out a can of soda. "_Nothing_!" she continued. "Oh the poor little Kojima-san! OLD GEEZER!" Ren didn't know why she got annoyed. She couldn't tell the reason why she wanted to punch Kojima either, but she couldn't stop herself. Something about the way he acted got to her. It was her fault for being drunk that night and ending up in bed with him, but he wasn't any better either. He didn't even recognise her!

_*Can you blame him?*_ her conscious asked making her stop in her tracks.

"That's not an excuse."Ren hissed sipping the soda. She sat down and stared in front of her. The table was piled up with paperwork, samples of deadlines and essays. She sighed heavily remembering another essay that needed to be done for the following day. "It's typical, isn't it?" she said out loud. "Whenever you are in a terrible mood, there's ALWAYS something else to make it even worse." the girl stood up and picked up a pile of books from the floor. She placed them next to her laptop and sat down picking up a pen. A heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"Why do I always leave everything to last minute?" she asked out loud. "Ugh." She opened a book and switched on her computer. "Time to work."


End file.
